<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds of a Feather. by HelenaMcCord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234524">Birds of a Feather.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord'>HelenaMcCord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Domestic Fluff, Eda is Luz's mom au bc we need it after that finale, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Found Family, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, King is trying, LITERALLY, Luz Clawthorne, Not Beta Read, Owl Mom, Parent Eda Clawthorne, The Owl House AU, We Die Like Men, im doing this instead of schoolwork, no clue how to tag this bear with me, possible angst, the owl house spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Family isn't the ones you share blood with, but the ones you learn to love.</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Eda finds a child and it's love at first sight. Though she'd never admit it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; King, Eda Clawthorne &amp; King &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birds of a Feather.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically a story around the ever-popular mom eda au where she is literally luz's mom because i need it after that finale. i miss eda. i miss luz. make it FLUFFY. anyway if there are any questions about my own ideas for it ask away and let me know how y'all like it !</p>
<p>also will totally improve the summary later i'm running on java monster and sheer force of will.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Human Treasure Day was always the greatest day of the week for a certain Eda Clawthorne. She would send Owlbert through the portal with a bag and he’d come back later in the day with it full of strange human items from a human foot with holes in it, bars of green human candy and even a black shadowbox that reflected only sadness. All sorts of things Eda found fascinating and the people of Bonesborough would occasionally spend a good amount of snails on. But when her little owl came through the portal again, Eda could have never expected what he brought for her that week. She hadn’t bothered changing out of her pajamas that day, so the witch was lazing around on the couch with her morning cup of appleblood and King sprawled across her lap. “Isn’t today your treasure day?” The demon king asked with one eye shut and the other open. Eda could only grin, her single golden fang shining. “Oh yes it is, just waiting on Owlbert and I’ll have some of the best new loot!” The witch exclaimed with her hoarse chuckle. It was like that she could feel her little palisman wanted his way back through the door so, with quickness, Eda tossed her case up to form that lovely portal door for the small owl to come bounding through with the bag that he almost instantly dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The witch immediately jumped up with a small squeal of her own, the irises of her eyes growing larger at the sight of all her new items. Just as she was about to do her usual dive in, she heard a wail of some sort. It didn’t sound like the occasional demon and it certainly wasn’t King doing his rage squeal. Naturally, the two were incredibly confused and curious. Brushing her now dark hair back, Eda began to brush through the pile to find the source of the insufferable wailing. It seemed the crying was coming from whatever was inside a wrap of purple cloth. Rather than touch it, Eda brought her staff closer to her to roll the small thing over to see what exactly it was. She was shocked, to say the least when she saw big honey brown eyes peering up at her with tears rolling down tan skin. Then the ears came into view. Round ears. Owlbert had brought back a human baby who looked to be wrapped up in some sort of blanket. Moving her staff away, Eda tossed King a concerned look. “He brought back a baby. A human baby. Round ears and everything,” She explained shortly, moving to pick up the child in her arms. Figured the little thing would appreciate some actual contact rather than a strange woman staring at it while it cried. Holding a child felt extremely unnatural to Eda, causing her to grimace and groan to herself before muttering, “Ugh maternal gesture, maternal gesture,” as she rocked them in her arms. Just watching Eda's internal struggle made the small demon laugh, but then he realized the reality of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So whatcha gonna do with it? Sell it? Send it back?” King asked, peering over Eda’s shoulder. There was no answer. He could tell Eda was lost looking at the child in her arms. She was looking over the blanket for a sign of a name which she quickly found on the hem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interesting name. Not one she had heard before, but it fit the now clearly little girl before her. “Well, not gonna sell her. I don’t think giving her back is an option here. I guess I’ll keep her,” The owl lady deducted before snapping her fingers so she could appear to be in real clothes rather than her tired pajamas. This wouldn’t be too difficult. It wouldn’t be much different from taking care of King. Feed her, keep her clothed and happy and all that other jazz. Then it occurred to her that this wasn’t just a normal child. This was a human child. And Eda didn’t know the first thing about human children. She was still hung up on the round ears. Cute and frightening. She was about to say more to King about the situation when she was cut off by giggling. Luz had stopped crying and instead was laughing, presumably at Eda’s ears since she had a habit of twitching them when she thought hard enough. She probably hadn’t seen pointed ears before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So the human likes the ears. Good to know,” Eda grumbled before adjusting Luz on her hip. “So raising a human baby shouldn’t be that different from raising a witch, right? Just no pointy ears and probably no bile sac on her heart. C’mon, King, give me some reassurance here.” The demon only shrugged before backing away from the scene with parting words, “I got nothing, Eda.” Alone again. Great. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard if she could ask for some sort of guidance, but she was technically on the run. Petty theft and running from covens amongst other things would make you a wanted woman surprising enough. She probably had a book on this sort of thing somewhere and if she didn’t she could always send Owlbert for one. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but she could make it work. She always did. That was kind of her thing these days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On her own with a baby. A human baby. What did she know about regular babies? Loud, annoying, needy and gross. Great. With a groan, Eda took Luz with her to the kitchen to see if she had anything at all for the creature. Surely the kid could handle some appleblood. Readjusting a squirming Luz on her hip, Eda got to work with fixing a cup of appleblood to where the human could drink it. Thankfully as soon as it was offered, she couldn’t get enough. One less thing to worry about. Now there was everything else. Eda had made a friend out of chaos and unpredictability, but this was a new brand of everything like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A new journey for the owl lady. She couldn’t tell if she was more excited or scared of what was to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>